


尾巴

by SpringStone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), 盗墓笔记 | Time Raiders (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/SpringStone
Summary: 幻肢AU：尾巴三个独立的小故事
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, 张起灵/吴邪, 瓶邪, 黑瞎子／吴邪, 黑邪
Kudos: 24





	1. 吴邪篇

**Author's Note:**

> 吴邪篇

我真的是走投无路了才去找黑瞎子的。

结果他第一句话居然问的是：“你有没有听过睡前故事？”  
瞎子就是有这种本事，他开玩笑的时候你觉得他是在讲正事，他讲正事的时候你觉得他是在开玩笑。比如现在，看着他一本正经的脸，我就觉得他又在耍我。  
“小时候都听过家里大人讲狼外婆、熊家婆，和这有什么联系？”我思考了一会儿，还是觉得他在开玩笑，因为这个问题和我现在面临的问题看起来没有丝毫的联系。  
“别急别急，”瞎子摆摆手，“你先听我讲个故事，我觉得你的这个情况和故事里有些相似。”  
用讲故事的方式传达信息其实是有一定根据的。很多吓唬小孩的故事都有真实的故事背景，就像地方禁忌通常会和当地的古墓地穴有关一样，故事是人们隐藏线索的一种方式。因为随着时间的流逝，纸张手稿乃至岩刻都会被风化消蚀而遁于无形，但是志怪传说却会在被人口口相传的过程里假语存、真事隐，最终保留下来。  
黑瞎子讲的这个故事和我之前听过的恐怖悬疑的古墓故事不太一样，是个很典型的幼儿童话故事。故事的主人公是一只住在森林里的小熊。

有一天，小熊意外的得到了一条新裤子。于是它高高兴兴地穿上裤子，跑去找他的好朋友，隔壁的小老虎。小熊对小老虎得意的说：“瞧，我的新裤子！怎么样，好看吧？”  
小老虎很羡慕小熊的新裤子。他围着小熊仔细地看了一圈。突然，他惊奇地问道：“咦，小熊，你毛茸茸的大尾巴哪儿去了？”  
小熊一摸屁股，发现尾巴真的不见了。他一拍脑袋：“哎呀，我一定是忘在家里了！我现在就回去，把尾巴拿上。”  
但是小熊在家里找啊找，怎么都找不到它的尾巴。它最后只好放弃，十分沮丧地脱下了新裤子，难过的摸摸屁股。  
突然，小熊高兴的发现：“嘿嘿，尾巴找到了！”

瞎子讲完了故事，问我有没有想到什么。我对这类解密故事一向比较有自信，因为我也曾经编过这样的故事，留给后来的人堪破。  
故事里的“裤子”可以代指任何对于人的感知造成干扰的“介质”，在这种干扰下，人会对于真实存在或不存在的事物会产生混淆，因此，有的人看见了不存在的东西，而有的人看不见存在的东西。  
瞎子笑笑说你这个想法差得不远。

我想到了自己之前查到的一种很接近的心理认知上的现象：患者会“感觉”到他们已经失去了的肢体上的疼痛。比如断手的人感觉指尖被烛火烫到，或者截肢的人感觉有人在切割他的大腿。医学上称之为“肢幻觉痛”，一般被认为是大脑产生的“欺骗”效果，治疗方式包括服用止痛药和心理治疗。

  
“但是你这个和肢幻觉痛又不一样，属于全新的案例。”瞎子的手在我屁股上方来回晃动，但没有碰到我：“你现在感觉得到我的手吗？我还是什么也没看见……也碰不到什么尾巴。”  
要是有第三个人在这儿，一定奇怪他干什么在哪里扇空气。然而我却清晰的感觉到我的尾巴被他不轻不重扇了几巴掌，连忙叫他停下。

  
“你现在这个状况，我也只能建议你再观察观察。最多能想个办法，提高一下你对尾巴的控制能力，别让它影响日常生活。”  
然而我的日常生活已经被它搞成一团糟了。  
这个东西凭空出现，谁也看不见它，除了我谁也感觉不到它，而且它居然是我的尾巴。这有点像是古潼京里叨叨的故事，只不过在我这里不是消失不见，而是凭空出现。  
最糟糕的一点是是它尤其喜欢去圈闷油瓶的腰，虽然闷油瓶感觉不到。而且它的力气居然出乎意料的大，把我拽得不得不跟着闷油瓶一起到处乱转。胖子那时候不知道发生了什么，老是嘲笑我这是“想要上天，和太阳肩并肩”。  
我也是有苦难言。

  
有时候闷油瓶突然来个高难度动作或者抽身疾走，我简直要被他甩飞出去。还好这几年的底子还是有那么一点，我最后还是身手敏捷地把自己稳住了。最不济的时候闷油瓶也拉了我一把，让我没有被自己的尾巴甩出去而被谋杀。  
那一次之后，我就不敢再靠近闷油瓶了。因为我发现了尾巴是有固定长度的，大概有一米左右，超过这个范围，它就没法捣乱了。因此我都和闷油瓶保持一米以上的距离，生怕一走近这尾巴就圈住他把我俩绑到一起。

  
闷油瓶本来就不怎么爱说话，我突然开始和他保持距离，他也没说什么，倒是胖子看不下去了，找了个时间趁闷油瓶没在约我私下谈话，问我和小哥是怎么了，自家兄弟可不能内里生间隙。  
我本来想等自己能稍微控制点这个幻肢尾巴的时候再给他们说的，这下也实在不好再瞒下去，就向组织交代了。胖子一开始还不信，用手去刨我背后的空气。

  
尾巴这次也不知怎的就受惊了，恰巧闷油瓶刚巡山回来，这下它就死死缠在在闷油瓶腰上。好死不死这尾巴还没人能看见，搞得我好像是故意用屁股贴在闷油瓶身上一样。  
最后三个人忙活了半天，最后碰巧朝它浇了半桶冷水才算结束。搞了半天这尾巴还怕水，难道是条猫尾巴？

  
就凭这屁股贴闷油瓶这件事，我觉得我这个月都没脸见人了。尤其是不能看见胖子，现在他一看到我就要笑得打滚。  
我也是实在没办法，才找到瞎子来商量。之前看过一下幻肢疼痛的资料但没什么帮助。毕竟是医学上的东西，这家伙说不得有什么好点子能帮的上忙。

  
最后我采纳了瞎子的建议，请他来帮我做控制尾巴的训练。当然也不是什么好事，反正和他在一起，我的尾巴每天都给刺激得要发疯。要不是死死圈住他，把我挂在他腰上、大腿上，就是卷起瞎子试图把他扔出去。有五次没成功，前三次成功了，但是第一次我自己也被反作用力甩了出去，摔了个狗吃屎，满嘴的泥。

  
看来这个尾巴是完全不在乎主人的安危的。

  
唯一的让它冷静下来的方式就是朝它泼冷水。于是瞎子又像当年一样拿着根水管对着我呲。他呲的很准，每次下来我都是就屁股那块连带着湿下去，其他地方都是基本干的，怎么看怎么奇怪。  
好久不上沙场的我经过了瞎子的三天训练，真以为自己跟着但丁的车去地狱旅游了一番。到了第四天的早上，我仰躺着醒来，好一会儿才意识到——尾巴消失了。

  
我兴奋不己，又检查了好几次，看来它是真的没有了。  
“哟，没啦？”瞎子在院子里吃早饭，一看到我出来，就这么问道。  
“你怎么看出来的？”我现在很高兴，看谁都和蔼可亲可以抱着亲一口。  
“你要是不管它了，本来就会消失的。”他咬了一口油条，“周星星不是说过吗，越拼命在找某个东西的时候越找不到，你不找了之后，东西就自己出现了。”  
“所以你之前的训练都是在逗我玩儿？”我就说不太对，果然又被这家伙耍了。  
“嘛，我不是给你讲过了吗？小熊放弃之后，一脱裤子，尾巴就回来了。”瞎子笑道，“这不能怪我啊吴邪，是你要求我帮忙训练的。”  
害，遇上这家伙，除了吃油条，我还能说什么呢。


	2. 迪克篇

如果让你来做评价的话，你一定会觉得相比起来，迪克·格雷森发现幻肢尾巴的时候就平静多了。他先是在镜子里面看见了在自己身后冉冉升起的尾巴，像豹子一样轻盈的回头，却发现什么也没有。想想吧这世界上躲闪的速度比夜翼一个转身还快的家伙有几个？可见这并不是某个人的恶作剧。因为他又尝试了几次，终后竟然面对着镜子，捉住了这家伙。 脊柱上升起一阵颤栗。  
咿！谁捉住了我的尾巴！！？

经过所有迪克能搞到手的器材的反复检测之后，他给尾巴的特性有了如下总结：有感知力，会影响平衡能力，难以被主人所控制，并且只能在镜子里看见。  
所有的人都可以在镜子里看见。  
于是迪克决定，在他学会控制自己的尾巴以前，先把它固定起来，以免在夜巡的时候造成麻烦。  
然而当天晚上，尾巴就惹了麻烦了：它挣脱了绳子，自作主张的卷起了一个罪犯，像象鼻子卷住树干那样，把这个可怜虫狠狠甩了出去。本来这应该是件好事，帮迪克解决了一个小麻烦，但坏就坏在，迪克也被尾巴的反作用力甩飞了。前·空中飞人当然不怕一小段飞行，但是要在空中自由落体的时候不借助任何武器，躲避黑暗中的子弹，那就另当别论了。  
其实那个触霉头的家伙也不是故意要开枪的，只是被甩飞的瞬间吓住了，擦枪走火。  
可怜的迪克，因为尾巴打乱了他的平衡，就没能躲过去。  
还好只是手臂上被开了个洞。  
最后罪犯们还是被制服了，被赶过来的恶魔小子敲了个半死，满头是血。然后达米安一如既往的使用真诚+嘲讽技能，把大哥塞进车带回了蝙蝠洞。  
车上，大米得到了一个来自迪克尾巴的抱抱，他在前车窗的倒影上看见的。  
阿福帮迪克清理包扎了伤处，迪克迷迷乎乎中尾巴一直在老管家手上打来打去表示友好，像开心的小狗。  
可能是尾巴的原因，迪克对药物用量更加敏感，这次居然在不到0.8g的麻醉剂的作用下就睡着了。他睡的很香，怎么叫都叫不醒。大蝙蝠夜巡回来看他的时候，一个没防备就尾巴死死缠住，叭唧扑倒在迪克身上。结果最后布鲁斯也脱不了夜巡制服，只好在蝙蝠洞里，挤在迪克身边睡了一觉。  
于是大蓝鸟在早上醒来的时候，发现自己不经意的得到了来自穿蝙蝠制服的布鲁斯的半个晚上的抱抱。  
瞧，现在地下室已经冷得连蝙蝠侠也需要一个温暖的怀抱了。路过的蒂姆披着毯子，两手抱着滚烫的装满咖啡的马克杯想着。


	3. 巴里篇

说起来有些难以置信，但是第一个发现巴里有尾巴的人竟然不是巴里，而是诺拉。  
“噢天呐！”她看着商店的橱窗一声惊叫，巴里转头。他以为她看见了什么想买的东西，（毕竟这里是诺拉出生以前的时代，说不定是某个限量版的集齐卡片？）然后他看见了玻璃里自己的倒映：他的右裤筒被挤得鼓鼓胀胀，从下面的管口撑出来一团毛茸茸不知何物。  
“这是什么？”巴里吓了一跳，低头去看，发现裤管就像是被鼓风机吹胀的气球人一样。然后他感觉到一条巨大的、毛毛的东西在他的裤子里，紧紧贴在腿上。  
他本来想就地查看一下，但想起诺拉也是极速者，在这里极速脱穿裤子可是能被看得清清楚楚，他没法在她面前这么做。不过诺拉动作太快，直接“帮他“查看了。  
然后你猜他们发现了什么？  
橱窗里倒映出一条毛蓬蓬的光鲜亮丽的超长狐狸尾巴，从巴里的内裤里撑出来，在他腿间扫来扫去。  
我的天哪！两人在心中同时大喊一声，对视一眼，开始狂奔回家。  
路人也尖叫起来。因为有人注意到了一道光闪过之后，刚才橱窗前站着的一男一女瞬间变成了空中飘落的一条长裤。

“不要担心，爸爸！”诺拉一边跑一边对巴里喊道：“因为尾巴很蓬，所以我刚才什么也没看到！”  
“……”  
“对了！”她突然想起：“蝙蝠侠的养子也曾出现过类似的状况，我记得过几天就自己消失了。”  
“蝙蝠侠的儿子？罗宾？什么时候的事？”  
“In the future！”诺拉回答道，“不过我不记得爸爸你也出现过这种情况啊？”  
大概是时间线又被扰乱了吧，啊哈，  
Fuck the timeline。  
当然，等回家和诺拉详细讨论之后，巴里慢慢从受到惊吓的仓鼠状态恢复过来。至少他们现在知道了幻肢尾巴的特性了。  
但麻烦的是，他们之前已经计划好了要回到过去见“邪恶博士”。在这个节骨眼上长一条不受控制的尾巴，实在棘手不已。不论是见斯旺，还是穿越时空奔跑，尾巴这种影响平衡的东西、而且是狐狸尾巴这么蓬松松一大条（迪克的是短毛的黑豹尾巴），实在不是一件好事。  
计划不能因为尾巴就搁浅。最后多亏了西斯科，他在制服背后加了个氧气瓶似的大长筒，把尾巴罩了进去，以便限制其活动范围，至少巴里在穿越时空的奔跑时不捣乱。  
“我真不敢相信，我亲手在我最喜欢的战衣上给你剪了个洞！”西斯科抱怨说，“还是在屁股上！你这次真的得请我吃饭！” 巴里很想捂脸，不过凯特琳一反严厉的常态，居然安慰了他：“没事，至少它很可爱。” 看来我们的冰雪博士对于毛茸茸的小动物没有免疫力。  
事实证明，女士们对巴里的新尾巴都有些上头了。比如艾瑞丝，趁着女友之便疯狂玩耍巴里的大狐狸尾巴。之前诺拉也想玩来着，但是被巴里摆了一下父亲架子拒绝了。因为……  
天知道迪克为什么没有报告被摸尾巴会有那种、那种感觉！就这个原因，艾被rua了一晚上的巴里莫名的感到纵欲过度。  
幸好尾巴不像劳拉说的那样会去圈喜欢的人，或者卷起讨厌的人扔出去。它最多只是亲昵地在大家脸上手上扫来扫去。  
总之，第二天一切都进行得还算顺利（就像原剧那样），包括走之前巴里报复性地告诉斯旺他的计划流产了。看着斯旺失控地重复“我回家了！”巴里胸腔中一阵震动：复仇—— 复仇的快感从脊柱上颤栗地升上来。  
但这种邪恶的愉悦感也让他对自己有了种陌生的失控感。  
就在斯旺气急败坏地咒骂的时候，尾巴突然圈住斯旺，用力把他拽到巴里跟前。  
斯旺没有反应过来，而巴里没有想到——不愧是闪电侠的尾巴，也具有闪电侠的极速力——然后他们就狠狠撞在了一起。  
噢，不是嘴巴，是鼻子。  
是的，很疼。  
“oh，fuck！闪电侠，你到底在搞什么鬼！”斯旺捂着鼻子想把巴里推开，却发现他无法挣脱这股无形中的禁锢，同时手臂还被什么毛茸茸的东西扫来扫去。  
而巴里，这才想起自己为了进屋换上了便衣，尾巴没了束缚。因为它之前一直很乖，肉眼又看不见，以至于巴里（和诺拉）心里盘算着其他重要的事，把它的存在忘记了。  
现在好了，尾巴劲儿这么大，巴里和斯旺谁都不能把它弄开。开玩笑，蝙蝠侠都被它圈了一晚上呢！  
“这个是……？”斯旺不愧是未来人，在自己腰上浮空摸了一圈：“幻肢尾巴？”  
被摸尾巴是什么不言而喻的感受？巴里真是要嚎出声了，姑娘们昨天才rua了它一个晚上啊！  
他现在，超敏感的。  
斯旺的手看起来悬停在空中，其实正掐住巴里的尾根。他嘴角上翘，比起之前的失态，突然优雅得有些邪恶：“其实也有解开的办法——只要扯断尾巴……”  
巴里本来被摸的有点晕乎乎的，听到这个，光速想象了一下那样的痛感。  
还没等他阻止，斯旺突然想到：“你的尾巴……为什么还没有把我扔出去？”  
沉默。接下来的沉默让两个人都感到有一些窒息。  
巴里终于率先开了口：“我……”  
但他没有说下去，因为尾巴就在这个时候消失了。  
他们踉跄地分开。 不知为什么，巴里隐隐觉得自己逃过了一劫。  
至于尾巴到底是想圈住斯旺锁在自己身边，还是要卷起他狠狠扔出去呢？一直在场的诺拉好像明白了什么，嘴里涩涩的，有点发咸。

  
End


End file.
